Il Tempesta
by Fuwa Kurona
Summary: She is just a normal girl that has a full scholarship to one of the most famous school in Italy, she has a bright future ahead, she meets new friends and her life is going exactly the way she wanted but she doesn't know it's always calm before the storm.
1. Chapter 1

The dark hair girl stood in front of graves, others visitors were just arrived, morning sunshine flashed through the sakura leaves-gave a comfortable sense, the wind gentlely touched her skin, shivered a little under the warm clothes 'a peaceful scene, what a typical morning in Tokyo urban' she thought, everyone else thought so, but no one know there always calm before the storm. She placed the flower bouquet down, stood still for a moment.

"mom, dad, i'll be going now, I finally gained a full scholarship in Italy, i promise i'll do my best, you don't have to worry a bit, i'll be home to visit you every holliday, pray for me okay, I hope things will go well, I want to make you proud mom, dad. Farewell…"

She bowed her head down then pulled the suitcase and walked away wondered why she never shed any tears, even at their funeral, was she a cold blooded or just plainly have others reasons. She now walking through a check point at the Tokyo International airport, after settled down on her seat which was a window seat, she patiently waited for the plane to take off, her stomach felt horrible, that's right, she didn't have breakfast yet, too busy thinking a about mom and dad, about the new life waiting for her after 12h flight, about everything else that happened

Luna's pov

I just simply waste all my time in thought, don't get me wrong, I'm not someone who have difficult or complicated past, i think a lot, that's all, i was so deep in my thought that i didn't even realize the feeling of another person just seated down next to me, but my intuition just went off and I flinched, tuned my head to the right

Cozart's pov

I got on a normal plane, I said normal because normally I would just fly back to Italy by Shimon jet but Reborn said, more like point a gun on my head and scolded me for not enjoying the normal while I still can, but i know that he just plainly want to make people life miserable and think that entertaining and my normal life end a long time ago, when Giotto and i met him-THE most sadistic tutor I have ever seen, he even worse than Adel. When i was already on the plane, I found my seat after a very long time searching, cause on Shimon jet i would go straight to my boss office and do the paperwork Adel gave to me but this was a normal plane for Primo's sake. I let out a sign and settled down, then I noticed the person sat next to me flinched and turned to my side, we just stared at each other. It's a girl around 16, she has pure dark shouder-length hair-not the kind of black that you would see every day even if you were from Japan cause people would just dye their hair oh-so-colorful and dye back to black hair but it would not be the same anymore and her hair was beyond normal comprehension. She didn't wear any makeup, which was not really normal because every girl I know wears makeup, even Adel, showed her true complexion of a normal Japanese, plum lips, tall nose. But the most surprised was her eyes, it's red, no that not the word, how should you put it, uhm…it was like blood, my red was ruby-like, like everyone else told me but those are vermilion a blood-like red. I've never seen one before, Giotto eyes are orange, Byakuran eyes are purple and many weird colors but I never seen anyone with eyes color that similar to mine that much, it was outrageous

Luna's pov

I stared at the person who just sat down next to me. The boy has messy red hair, fair complexion so i assumed that he's a foreigner and obviously older than me, he has thin lips, tall nose which was quite normal. Through the red compass-like pupils, i noticed his gazed, it was mixed with surprised and awed at the same time, I kept staring, it seemed that i can't pulled away. There was a time, okay all the time when I was at school, they would point at me and said something like freak, half-blood… I used to be ashamed of myself cause I'm not like everyone else but it eventually stopped when i started to wear brown contacts in high school, I know that everyone should proud of what they are but i'm just confused like all others people would do. I wear contacts all the time to hide my true eyes color that i think only foreigners have, I mentally promised to myself that i won't wear it anymore as long as i'm in Italy. That red-head gave me the vibe of normality, it was so peaceful, then…


	2. notice

I'm very sorry about the bad grammar and spelling, that chapter was actually a draft, i accidentally posted that and deleted the right one by mistake but the content is pretty much the same. I also want to apologize for my bad writing, i never good at it, i never even have a B on writing to be precise. I love KHR a lot to the point that i actually told everyone that i want to live in Sicily and join the Mafia even though i'm sure that i don't have enough condition and they just laughed, some even had the 'WTF' face. Anyway i hope that those who read it could enjoy the fic, thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 2

This chap is mostly about them getting to know each other so it quite boring i think

* * *

"They stared at each other  
"Your eyes" both of them said in unison and both realized what they just said  
"ah sorry for being rude" both of them said at the same time again  
The atmosphere was awkward, no one said anything until Cozart decided to introduce first, he cleared his voice  
"uhm, hi my name's Nariya Kozarto, pleasure to meet you, and you are?" ( i let his name in Japanese for future chap )  
"oh m-mine is Luna Walker...pleasure to meet you too"  
"at frist i thought you were a Japanese, judging by your appearance" he chuckled lightly  
"only my father is Japanese, you are Italian right?"  
"yeah how did you know?" he asked nervously

'could she be some kind of assassin or in the Mafia too, my accent doesn't sound like Italian at all yet she knew i'm Italian right away, i can't be caught off guard. Now i really wish i had Giotto's hyper intuition, it's creepy sometime when he asked others to come in when they hadn't even knocked but it always helpful when it come to identify threats...' his thought was cut by a voice  
"i'm just guessing, through your appearance,i think you're definitely European, and this plane is going to Italy so the idea just flashed through my mind" she said with a smile

They are talking very normal not like the awkward moment from before. Cozart was about to speak but was interrupted by the air hostess's monotone voice. The plane started to take off, it was too loud to hear anything so they kept quiet until the plane was finally far from the ground. Outside the windows, they could see the white clouds and the beautiful morning sky, the air hostess said that they could walk freely on the plane and announced a few more news about the weather and the temperature.  
" hey uhm what a young teen like you doing in Italy, are you travelling or visiting someone, i thought it's almost time for school to start already?" Cozart try to break the silence  
"yes, well actually i'm going to study in Italy because i have a scholarship"  
"you have a scholarship, wow you must be really smart, so which high school?"  
He asked in admiration ' if i could be half as smart as her in high school, maybe i don't have to suffer all Reborns theories stuffed in my head and what am i talking about anyway, he's Reborn, he's definitely tries to make people suffer' he mentally sigh  
"no, i'm not going to high school..." she said made him blinked in surprise as she continued

"i'm going to university in Rome, i skipped several classes..." a gasp  
"WHAT, i study there too and how old are you anyway, you look quite young for a uni student" he asked, not even tried to hide his surprise  
"yeah i heard that a lot, i'm oly 15" another gasp  
"really, then you must be some kind of genius like a friend of mine though he don't like to skip so he can study with us...ah that right, how are you planning to go there from the airport, it's quite a long way"  
"they said that i could call them and ask for transportation or go there by myself if i could"  
"then why don't you go with me, my friends will pick me up so i could always give you a lift" he offered

"'it's seem like she is not related to the Mafia, i don't want to get her involve but why am i even asked if she want to go with me, i must be out of my mind' he screamed in his mind  
"it's fine i'll call the school" she said with a suspicious look on her face. Cozart noticed that too  
"oh, please don't think that i'm a kidnapper or something, i just want to help since we're in the same school and the airport is always crowded i can't kidnap you easily" he laughed  
She chuckled lightly, she think that Cozart is not a bad person, it's a kind of intuition but i'm pretty sure that she's no match for Giotto.  
"i'm afraid it'll bother your friends"  
"no don't worry, my friends are nice, they won't mind since you're my friends too...we're friends right?" he nervously asked  
"even though we just met but i have a feeling that we're gonna be great friends" she honestly said  
"the same here, i can't believe that i can met a genius on this plane, go to the same school and be her friend on the same day, it destiny, don't you think so?" Cozart actually talked out loud what he thought 'god it's embarrassing, why do i have to be so clumsy' he mentally slapped himself

"maybe you're right, i always want a good friend"  
"what do you mean , you don't have friends?"  
"yeah, people hate me cause my eyes are not like them so i don't have any"  
"what wrong with your eyes, they're nice, why would anyone hate them!"  
"because it look weird...ah...i don't mean to say your eyes look weird you know, it's just..." her face darken. Cozart suddenly grabbed her right hand, she flinched  
"we're friends now, sorry for mentioning something like that but i will never think that you are weird" he said with a tender tone.  
"thanks" she replied

He always care for his family that way and some how, the girl made him feel like he's with his family, he began to think that this 12h flight won't be so boring after all, he found a new friend that is not in the Mafia so he has responsibility to help her too, she's younger than him by 3 years and he feels like he has a new sister now beside Mami.  
"'i can't believe that i actually thanking Reborn for this, where did the world logic go?' he thought

Luna began to feel more comfortable when talking to Cozart, like to talking to someone in the family, Cozart like a big brother she never had, she's feeling way better. Through the flight, they talked about a lot of things about their life and both found out that the other is a very understanding and good listeners. They didn't even notice the time when a voice suddenly announced that the plane was going to land and all passengers had to fasten their seat belts. After they landed safely and passed the checking gate, Cozart received a phone call and they walked outside, she saw a black car and a red/pink hair man standing next to the it, he was saying something that none of them could hear it right then the red/pink hair man looked up and spotted them, more like spotted Cozart

"G,haha i never thought that you would actually come to pick me up" Cozart smirked  
"tch, it was Giotto idea, not mine he is busy with some stuff so he told me to pick you" G said annoyingly  
"now that's hurt" he pretended

G finally noticed the girl standing next to Cozart, he lifted his eyebrows made Luna flinched  
"who the heck is that?"  
"a friend i met on the plane"

"you what" G almost screamed in Cozart face, how could he just make friend with some stranger, it's dangerous with the position they're in  
"maybe i should wait here,i..." Luna was interrupted by Cozart  
"it's fine he's just hot tempered, he actually a really nice guy" he said with a smile  
"you're sure cause he look like he's gonna kill you any moment now" she whispered  
"he always like that now let me introduce you guys to each other. That is G, the genius one that i told you before, and G this is Luna Walker, she study at or school too with a schoolarship just like you"  
"uhm hi, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said while gave out a hand  
" tch, pleasure to meet you but it's only because i don't want to make Giotto wait any longer, just get in the car" G growled and shaked her hand  
"See I told you" Cozart made a victory face. They got in and G started to drive toward the place that Giotto are staying.

* * *

I completely forgot to tell you that in my story, Giotto and Cozart will be the tenth generation, they both have Reborn as their tutor and the Vongola and Shimon rings will be like the original one, all of them are going to study in University in Rome because Reborn wants them to have interaction with normal people and it's also good for their covers as the heirs to the multi billion corp namely Vongola and Shimon, which none of the normal student will know. So if there is anything about it that you don't understand, you can review so i can answer them. Thanks for reading.


End file.
